


Jack And Mark Sex Each Other

by MiddleNameIgnominy



Series: Making the Septiplier Fanbase Look Bad [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Joke Fic, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleNameIgnominy/pseuds/MiddleNameIgnominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do yourself a favor and read basically anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack And Mark Sex Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross and stupid and I'm going to regret writing this dumb joke. Enjoy.

Normally, Mark doesn't bring fans back to his hotel room, but this 'Jack' guy was really his type. They presently sat on either side of the bed, the Irishman blushing madly and avoiding eye contact, which the American found adorable.  
"Tell me," the half Asian started, "do you know the secret to being a YouTuber?"  
The white man shook his head.  
"Well, you're about to find out."  
And with that, he pulled the non-YouTuber to the middle of the bed and got on his hands and knees above him. He began palming him through his jeans.  
"Tell me how you like it."  
"Don't know, I'm a virgin."  
"Not for long."  
The older man unzipped the younger's pants, marveling at his 14-inch, rock hard misdirection (he was actually just flaccid). He grew noticeably uncomfortable.  
"Uh, don't you want to do any sort of, um, foreplay?"  
"Shut the fuck up."  
The taller man whipped out his 20.47 inch penor. Jack stared in awe as he realized the "secret"- YouTubers dye their pubes the same way they dye their hair! Mark plowed into the younger man's asshole. Jack moaned as he felt his cock immediately spring up, for his cock had been more desperate to be brought to life than Evanescence would ever be. Mark started thrusting slowly, but then grew faster, nailing the other's prostate repeatedly, making Jack moan over and over like a broken record. Once the mixed race man was going as fast and hard as he could, the white male scum was screaming 'TOP O-OF THE MOR-MORNIN' TO YA LADDDDIES". His English only got even more broken as he began to reach completion.  
"TOP OF THE M-TOP -T OP OF- TO- HGRWHJUWBNJGIOFEHWKLNGRIGHFKDSBGIRW"  
Jack's erection spurted out ropes of seed onto both of the men's bodies, and some even got on the ceiling. Mark followed suit, spilling his own liquids into Jack's tight hole. Mark pulled out, fell to Jack's side, and the two cuddled for a while. Jack eventually noticed something was lodged in his butt. He reached for it, his fist disappearing in the process. When he got it out, he saw that it was a box. He opened it and found a diamond ring inside.  
"Listen, Jack, I know we just met, but you're just so fucking hot. Will you marry me?"  
"Um, how about no? This was just a one night stand." And with that, Jack got up, put his clothes on, and left Mark's life forever, never to return. Mark was triggered. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
